


JFK

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mental Institutions, Nerd Diego Hargreeves, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Diego Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, yes I really added this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Diego is a History nerd. Yep, that’s it!Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 22 - JFK
Series: TUActober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	JFK

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I ever got to writing a crack fic...

Diego always got bored in the classes as a kid. He enjoyed getting to know about new things, but the actual practice of listening to a lecture or reading an article usually made him feel sleepy just to think about it. However, none of this applied to anything about History, he absolutely loved that. He would stay up at some nights reading about World War II or French Revolution and he would always regret it the next morning at the training. 

He had a bigger preference for the events from the XX century, he could read about that for hours for the surprise of his siblings. They always asked how he could enjoy History so much, but he would only shrug and go back to his reading.

He could easily say exact dates and places for historical events, talk about wars and conflicts with details. The 1929 crisis? Sure, he could say anything. Cold War? Anything you need, he can explain. Spanish Civil War? You better have time to listen to him. 

As an adult, he never really mentioned how much he enjoyed reading and talking about History, it became just a hobby that he kept to himself. Nobody would believe it anyway, right? 

That’s why when Five’s plan got wrong and Diego landed in Dallas in 1963, he immediately thought about the historical events in that year. When he saw the news on the TV in that shop, it only took him a few seconds to decide he had to save Kennedy. 

JFK’s death was always one of the subjects that most fascinated him as a kid. He couldn’t exactly understand why, but he always liked to read every book or article that even mentioned this. So, seeing Kennedy on the news that night would finally give him a chance to stop Oswald and save JFK. He only needed a plan.

He decided to begin by watching Oswald. His daily routine, when he would leave the house, when he would come back...he definitely had a plan for the attack by now, Kennedy would be in Dallas in only a few weeks from then. However, Diego forgot about the caution he should have for his plan to work and didn’t make himself as discreet as he thought. 

One night while he was watching Oswald’s house, the police got him and told him he was arrested. Diego tried to argue with them and say he was trying to save the president, but nobody believed. Of course, nobody would believe anything he said. The fact that he had so many knives didn’t help anything in his situation. He stayed in jail for that night, but they sent him to a mental hospital the next morning. What else could they do to a man with so many knives that screamed about JFK’s life being in danger?

After a few days in the hospital, Diego always tried to keep track of the news, but it was hard to get access to that when all the doctors thought he was crazy. He only needed to stay calm, convince everybody that he wasn’t sick and he would get out of that place. Then, he would finally be able to save Kennedy, no matter what. 


End file.
